sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Θεωρία Σχετικότητας
Για την Ειδική θεωρία της Σχετικότητας βλέπε εδώ *''Για την Γενική θεωρία της Σχετικότητας βλέπε εδώ'' Σχετικότης Relativity Relativity Theory, Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας thumb|300px| [[Σχετικιστική Φυσική ---- Πεδιακές Εξισώσεις Einstein Γενική Σχετικότητα Σχετικότητα ---- Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Τανυστής Einstein Τανυστής Ricci Κοσμολογική Σταθερά Κοσμολογία Θεωρία Διαστολής Σύμπαντος ]] thumb|300px| [[Σύστημα Αναφοράς Αντίληψη Σχετικότητα Προοπτική]] Περίφημη έννοια της Φυσικής αλλά και της Καθημερινότητας εν γένει. Εισαγωγή Αν και η Σχετικότητα αποδίδεται στον Einstein, ωστόσο μία πλειάδα ερευνητών συνεισέφεραν στην επεξεργασία της μεταξύ των οποίων Hendrik Lorentz, Henri Poincaré, Hermann Minkowski, Woldemar Voigt, August Föppl, Joseph Larmor, Emil Cohn, Friedrich Hasenöhrl, Max Planck, Max von Laue, Gilbert Newton Lewis and Richard Chase Tolman. Ταξινομία Στη Φυσική διακρίνουμε, τουλάχιστον, τρείς θεωρίες Σχετικότητας: * Η Κλασσική Σχετικότητα του Γαλιλαίου * Η Ειδική Σχετικότητα που επεξεργάστηκε ο Einstein το 1905 για να λύσει τη φαινομενική αντίφαση στην οποία είχε καταλήξει η μελέτη της Ηλεκτροδυναμικής των κινούμενων σωμάτων. Το πείραμα απέδειξε ότι η μάζα ενός σώματος είναι σταθερή και αμετάβλητη * Η Γενική Σχετικότητα που κατέδειξε την σχέση του Χωρόχρονου με το Βαρυτικό Πεδίο. Σχετικότητα και Χρόνος Ο Einstein απέδειξε ότι η ταχύτητα επηρεάζει το χρόνο, ο οποίος διαστέλλεται και συστέλλεται, ανάλογα με την ταχύτητα του παρατηρητή. Αργότερα, η Γενική Σχετικότητα μας έδειξε ότι ο χρόνος επηρεάζεται και από την ενέργεια. Το κάθε ρολόι στο σύμπαν, χτυπά με το δικό του ρυθμό! Ταξίδια στο Χρόνο Βλέπε και το ειδικό άρθρο Ταξίδι στο Χρόνο. Το 1920, ένας σπουδαίος μαθηματικός, ο Gödel, ανακάλυψε ένα σύνολο λύσεων των εξισώσεων πεδίου, που παρείχαν τη δυνατότητα ενός χρονικού ταξιδιού, αν το Σύμπαν περιστρεφόταν. Τότε, ο Χρόνος θα σχημάτιζε «δίνες», που ακολουθώντας τες, θα κατέληγες στο παρελθόν. Το Σύμπαν όμως, όπως προέκυψε, δεν περιστρέφεται, αλλά διαστέλλεται. ‘Ετσι, οι λύσεις του Gödel απορρίπτονται για «φυσικούς» λόγους. Παρόλα αυτά, ο Einstein δεν μπόρεσε να βρει πουθενά το λόγο για τον οποίο τα ταξίδια στο χρόνο είναι αδύνατα. Το 1963, ο Roy Kerr κατάφερε να προβλέψει θεωρητικά τις συνθήκες που θα δημιουργούσαν ένα χρονικό βρόγχο. Παρά το γεγονός ότι ένα ταξίδι στο χρόνο δεν αποκλείεται από τις θεωρίες μας, ο αντίλογος είναι αρκετά έντονος, κυρίως λόγω του γεγονότος πως τα ταξίδια στο χρόνο και συγκεκριμένα τα ταξίδια προς το παρελθόν, φαίνονται έντονα παράλογα. Πριν από μερικά χρόνια, ένας από τους «ανθεκτικότερους» μελετητές της γενικής σχετικότητας, ο Kip Thorn, υπέθεσε πως οι λύσεις των εξισώσεων του Einstein που επιτρέπουν χρονικά ταξίδια, θα έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να έχουν μαθηματικές ασυνέπειες και συγκρότησε μια ομάδα, με στόχο τον εντοπισμό τους. Απέτυχε παταγωδώς και το παραδέχτηκε. Ο Stephen Hawking, ο άνθρωπος που διατύπωσε την υπόθεση της μη αντιστροφής του χρόνου, άρχισε να βλέπει κάπως διαλλακτικότερα το όλο θέμα. Σχετικότητα και Γεωμετρία Η Γενική Σχετικότητα είναι μια αμιγώς γεωμετρική θεωρία. Πρόκειται για μια φυσική ερμηνεία της Γεωμετρίας Riemann. Με αυτή αντιλαμβανόμαστε και περιγράφουμε το Σύμπαν μας ως μια ομαλή και συνεχή επιφάνεια, που τοπικά παρουσιάζει ευκλείδειες ιδιότητες. Το χωρο-χρονικό αυτό συνεχές, έχει την εξής περίεργη ιδιότητα: η ενέργεια και κατ’ επέκταση η μάζα, όταν βρίσκονται σε μεγάλες συγκεντρώσεις, κάμπτουν τον χωρόχρονο τοπικά. Αποτέλεσμα της κάμψης αυτής είναι η βαρύτητα. Όλα τα σώματα, όταν κινούνται ή αλληλεπιδρούν, έχουν την τάση να ακολουθούν τις πιο συμφέρουσες τροχιές, από ενεργειακή άποψη. Δηλαδή, προτιμούν την ευθεία. Οι ενεργειακά συμφέρουσες τροχιές λέγονται γεωδαισιακές. Ας πάρουμε για παράδειγμα ένα κρεβάτι. Το στρώμα, υπό κανονικές συνθήκες είναι επίπεδο. Μόλις καθίσουμε επάνω του, βουλιάζει από το βάρος μας. Το βούλιαγμα αυτό πολύ έντονο κοντά στη μάζα του σώματός μας και μετριάζεται όσο απομακρυνόμαστε από αυτή. Αν αφήσουμε ένα μπαλάκι, κοντά στο το βούλιαγμα, θα ακολουθήσει την γεωδεσιακή τροχιά που το υποχρεώνει να περάσει μέσα από το κοίλωμα. Αν το κοίλωμα είναι αρκετά βαθύ, το μπαλάκι θα περιστραφεί γύρω στο κέντρο της μάζας. Αλλά, η πίεση είναι δύναμη ανά επιφάνεια. Όσο μικρότερη είναι η επιφάνεια στην οποία ασκείται η δύναμη, τόσο μεγαλύτερη είναι η πίεση. Κάτι αντίστοιχο συμβαίνει με το χωροχρόνο. Αν η μάζα που έχουμε πάνω στο κρεβάτι μείνει σταθερή, αλλά μικρύνει ο όγκος της, δηλαδή αν αντί για άνθρωπο βάλουμε ένα βαρύ κομμάτι μέταλλο, το βούλιαγμα θα είναι πολύ πιο απότομο και έντονο. Μελανές Οπές Έστω τώρα ότι το κομμάτι μικραίνει κι άλλο (ατσάλι αντί για αλουμίνιο). Το κοίλωμα θα είναι ακόμα πιο βαθύ. Αν αντικαταστήσουμε το ατσάλι με χρυσό, η πίεση θα είναι τόσο μεγάλη, ώστε το στρώμα δεν θα την αντέξει και τοπικά θα σκισθεί. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει με μια μαύρη τρύπα. Σκίζει το χωροχρονικό συνεχές. Όπως είπαμε, για να λειτουργεί η γενική σχετικότητα, ο χωροχρόνος πρέπει να είναι ομοιόμορφος και συνεχής. Γενικώς «αγνοούμε» το σκίσιμο, αφού η κατασκευή του Σύμπαντος δεν μας επιτρέπει να το δούμε. Όμως υπάρχουν περιπτώσεις, που δεν μπορούμε να το αγνοήσουμε. Τη λύση μας την έδωσε η ίδια η Σχετικότητα. Η μαύρη τρύπα καμπυλώνει το χωροχρόνο και τον σκίζει. Σκωληκο-οπές Όμως εν τέλει, το σχίσιμο δεν παραμένει απλά ένα σχίσιμο. Το σκισμένο άκρο ενώνεται με κάποιο άλλο σημείο του χωροχρόνου, δημιουργώντας ένα τούνελ. Ενώ κανονικά η απόσταση μεταξύ των του σημείου που έγινε το σχίσιμο και του σημείου με το οποίο ενώθηκε, πρέπει να καλυφθεί περιφερειακά, τώρα υπάρχει ένας άμεσος σύνδεσμος: η σκουληκότρυπα. Οι σήραγγες Einstein-Rosen, όπως είναι η τεχνική τους ονομασία, δεν έχουν παρατηρηθεί, ούτε οι ίδιες, ούτε καν οι συνθήκες που τις δημιουργούν. Παρόλα αυτά προβλέπονται και το πιθανότερο είναι πως πράγματι υπάρχουν. Δυστυχώς, οι εξισώσεις που μας αποκαλύπτουν την ύπαρξη των σηράγγων, είναι εξαιρετικά ασταθείς. Με την παραμικρή μεταβολή, όπως είναι η παρουσία μας εκεί, θα καταρρεύσουν. Ο μόνος τρόπος για να τις κρατήσουμε σταθερά ανοιχτές είναι να ασκήσουμε μια δύναμη στο στόμιο τους. Η δύναμη αυτή πρέπει να είναι αντίθετη με τη βαρύτητα. Τέτοια δύναμη δεν έχει παρατηρηθεί ακόμα. Μαζα και Ειδική Σχετικότητα Πρώτος ο Αϊνστάιν απέδειξε θεωρητικά ότι η μάζα του σώματος εξαρτάται από την ταχύτητα, με την οποία κινείται το σώμα. Η υπόθεση αυτή υπακούει στον ακόλουθο νόμο μεταβολής της μάζας με την ταχύτητα. Αν m_0 είναι η μάζα του σώματος, όταν αυτό ηρεμεί, τότε η μάζα (m'') του, όταν κινείται με ταχύτητα υ, είναι: : m = \gamma \mathit {m_0 } \,\! :όπου: ''γ είναι ο Συντελεστής Lorentz ) που δίδεται από την σχέση: : \gamma = \frac{1}{\sqrt{1 - \mathit {v^2/c^2}}} \,\! : c'' είναι η ταχύτητα του φωτός (c = 300.000 km/sec). Επειδή οι συνηθισμένες ταχύτητες είναι πολύ μικρές σε σύγκριση με το c, ο παρονομαστής του κλάσματος τείνει προς τη μονάδα, και το m προς το m_0 . Έτσι, ο νόμος αυτός έχει κύρια εφαρμογή στο μικρόκοσμο, όπου τα υλικά σωματίδια κινούνται με ταχύτητες που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα του φωτός και η μεταβολή της μάζας είναι εμφανής. Επίσης παρατηρούμε το εξής: εάν η ταχύτητα υ γίνει ίση με c, τότε η μάζα m γίνεται άπειρη, δηλαδή η αδράνεια γίνεται άπειρη, επειδή δεν έχουμε αύξηση της ποσότητας της ύλης του σώματος. Άρα είναι αδύνατο ένα σώμα να κινηθεί με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Θέματα - Τομείς Σχετικότητας Πείραμα και παράδοξο του Μιονίου *Συμμετρίες και Νόμοι Διατήρησης, *Αδρανειακά Συστήματα, *Μετασχηματισμός Γαλιλαίου, *Αρχές της Σχετικότητας, *Μάζα Ηρεμίας, Ενέργεια-Ορμή, *Μέτρηση της Ταχύτητας του Φωτός, *Πειράματα Fizeau και Michelson-Morley, *Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz, *Ταυτόχρονα Γεγονότα, *Συστολή Μήκους, *Διαστολή Χρόνου, *Συγχρονισμός Χρονομέτρων, *Διάγραμμα Minkowski, *Μετασχηματισμός Ταχυτήτων, *Κλασσικό Φαινόμενο Doppler, *Σχετικιστικό Φαινόμενο Doppler, *Πρόβλημα Δορυφόρου, *Το Παράδοξο των Διδύμων, *Σχετικιστική Δυναμική, *Διατήρηση Εvέργειας/Ορμής, *Παραγωγή Κατωφλίου, Διάσπαση Σωματιδίων, *Μετασχηματισμοί Ενέργειας/Ορμής, *Συναλλοίωτη Διατύπωση Εξισώσεων, *Κλασσική Ηλεκτροδυναμική, *Αρχή Ελάχιστης Δράσης, *Δύναμη Lorentz, *Μετασχηματισμός Βαθμίδας, *Τανυστής Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου. Σχετικότητα και Ανθρώπινη Αντίληψη Σχετικότητα Χώρου Ο ανατολίτικος μύθος με τον Ναστραντίν Χότζα έχει ως εξής: *1. Ο Χότζας συναντά ένα συγχωριανό του και ακούει το παράπονό του: :- Το σπίτι, Χότζα μου, είναι πολύ μικρό και δεν χωράμε εκεί μέσα, εγώ, η γυναίκα μου, τα τέσσερα παιδιά μου και οι γονείς μου'' λέει ο χωρικός. :- "Βάλε μέσα στο σπίτι τις κότες" προτείνει ο Χότζας. *2. Όταν ξαναβρίσκονται ο Χότζας τον ρωτάει αν βελτιώθηκε η κατάσταση. :- Τώρα, Χότζα μου, είμαστε ακόμη πιο στριμωχτά, λέει ο χωρικός. :- Ωραία. Βάλε στο σπίτι και τα γουρούνια που έχετε στην αυλή απαντάει ο Χότζας. *3. Φυσικά τα πράγματα χειροτερεύουν και την επόμενη φορά που ο χωρικός βρίσκει τον Χότζα περιγράφει την κατάσταση με τα πιο μελανά χρώματα. Ο Χότζας όμως του προτείνει να βάλει στο σπίτι και το άλογο! *4. Σε λίγες μέρες που οι δύο συγχωριανοί συναντιούνται ο χωρικός έχει φτάσει στα όρια της απόγνωσης: :- Χότζα μου, πριν δεν χωρούσαμε να στρίψουμε, τώρα δεν χωράμε ούτε όρθιοι να σταθούμε. :- Ωραία, λέει ο Χότζας, τώρα βγάλε όλα τα ζώα από το σπίτι. *5. Την επόμενη φορά που βρέθηκαν ο Χότζας ρώτησε το συγχωριανό του πώς είναι τώρα με το πρόβλημα του χώρου και ο χωρικός του απαντά περιχαρής: :- Τώρα, είμαστε μια χαρά, είμαστε πολύ άνετα στο σπίτι. Ο Αλλάχ να σε έχει καλά, σοφέ Χότζα. Σχετικότητα Χρόνου Οι διαπιστώσεις ενός ηλικιωμένου: # Όταν ήμουνα βρέφος ο χρόνος "δεν άλλαζε" (Βρεφική Ηλικία). # Όταν ήμουνα παιδί, ο χρόνος "σερνόταν" (Παιδική Ηλικία). # Όταν ήμουνα νέος, ο χρόνος "βάδιζε" (Εφηβική Ηλικία). # Όταν ήμουνα μεσήλικας, ο χρόνος "έτρεχε" (Μέση Ηλικία). # Τώρα που είμαι γέρος, ο χρόνος "πετάει" (Γεροντική Ηλικία). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Άλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν, με αναλυτική παρουσίαση της θεωρίας. Ιστογραφία Διαμάχη για την κατοχύρωση της Σχετικότητας Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *Ιδεόπολις Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * Living Reviews in Relativity — An open access, peer-referred, solely online physics journal publishing invited reviews covering all areas of relativity research. * Reflections on Relativity — A complete online course on Relativity. * Relativity explained in words of four letters or less * Briefing on Einstein's Theory of Relativity — A terse dose of insight on the subject. * On the Electrodynamics of Moving Bodies * Special Relativity Simulator * A Relativity Tutorial at Caltech — A basic introduction to concepts of Special and General Relativity, as well as astrophysics. * Relativity Gravity and Cosmology — A short course offered at MIT. * Relativity in film clips and animations from the University of New South Wales. Category:Σχετικιστική Φυσική